The Secret To Staying Young
by evil-catgirl
Summary: Anthropomorphic or zootopia-like story. Well some old sloth *gets a hit with a stick* Ouch.. I mean a good looking female sloth named Gladys experienced a mysterious day. 'Hey I'm also in this story' And Sid is also in this. (Idea by StrikeTheDragon)


"Grandma, now stop bothering me. You are going here all the time, and I could lose a few pounds too."

"Can't you find your own fitness center? You always have the talent to make a lot of friends." Sid smiled at his grandmother's words, because he rarely understood sarcasm.

"Oh come on. That will be funny. I'm slowly getting a bad conscience that I always let you go here alone. Besides, I want to get as old and fit as you are."

"The world was just waiting for this." The elderly sloth spoke to herself, because her grandson was already running for the men's wardrobe. Maybe she should just leave again, than she doesn't want to hear her relatives constantly complaining. It was bad enough that there was a rabbit here, which always got on her nerves.

"Hello, beautiful lady." And when you think of the disaster, it's already around the corner, she thought, rolling her eyes as he wanted to kiss her paw. Really a good-looking, but insolent young fellow. She was sure that he would flirt with all the ladies, so they would come back and throw their money into the store. Admittedly she never saw it, but the rabbit must do it in a smart way so also no other noticed that.

"Stop this sentimentality stuff with me! What's on the plan today?" Than she came here just make a bit sport. The center was near her home and the doctor, who was more charlatan in her eyes, ordered her to keep herself fit. She found herself agile enough for her age, but if she doesn't do what the guy in the white coat told her, she was soon allowed to move into an old woman's home because she could no longer take care of herself. She was probably on the black list with the doctor, because she once hit him with her beautiful stick. The youth of today could be really impertinent. There she was still lucky with her Sidney.

At least some interesting young men ran around here. Than who would trust an old and frail lady to admire other bodies? When she stared into the area, most of them thought she was senile. Good points of being old.

"Are you listening to me at all?" The rabbit's voice sounded a bit disappointed as she turned her gaze from the man on the treadmill near her.

"Yes, little boy. That same program as the last time." Strange that she had come here for a while and the guy before her never looked stressed or anything else. Not that it really bothered her, it was just that he appeared a little too perfect. With these acceptable eyes, that blue-green fur that reminded of a paradise lagoon and these well-defined arms, which have probably already carried some heavy stuff. Until now, she doesn't found a ring, because a boy at that age wasn't staying alone long. Certainly, he put the thing down at work so he could flirt further unrestrained. A very hard-nosed but good looking rabbit.

"I'll wait for you here until you've changed the clothes. You shouldn't go to the devices alone." She sighed and rolled her eyes again. As if she were stupid and wouldn't know about anything about the things here with the felt-like the hundredth visit.

Suddenly she heard something crash and it came from the locker room of the gentlemen. Probably, her grandson has to get popular here too. Why did she agreed bring with her at all? As if he would ever make sport. At a party of his mammoth friends, he wanted to open a glass of pickled cucumbers and got a strain.

"You should take a look. If a sloth is rampaging there, you should throw it out. Than for some even such a building couldn't help anymore." With that she also moved, hoping that there were no more incidents with Sid. Because she really doesn't want to look for a new fitness center.

Of course not everything went smoothly with this relative, but Teddy, the bunny who was constantly supervising her like an nurse, made quick peace again. He gave Sid a rubber band in which he quickly wrapped himself up and curled himself on the ground like a fat maggot. When she saw this, she had to laugh.

"And that's for beginners? Stupid!" Complained the younger sloth.

"The task is to get out again." Declared the rabbit and she saw that he too had to stop laughing. Well at least her grandchild managed it that she talked to Teddy more than usual. In addition, the fitness lessons were a little more fun.

"This was hard effort. How do you do this all the time? Boah, I'll have such muscle soreness tomorrow. My poor arms already hurt so much." And Sidney chattered without his grandmother listening to him at all. At least until one sentence.

"Tell me, is there something between you two?" Irritated, she lifted her gaze from the home way.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh come on. I can tell it. Even if you are old, you may still yearn for love. After strong arms that snuggle at you and hold you." The older sloth looked at her grandson with a head shake.

"What a crap! And if you just wanted to tell me subtly that you're gay, I know that for a long time."

"Grandma!" Suddenly, she saw someone turning into a side street.

"I am not .." But Sid doesn't come to an end, because the older sloth told him with the stick to keep silent.

"Shhht! Hold your mouth shut for a moment." Then she followed the animal that she was watching. It could be her imagination, but she thought she just had seen some well-known rabbit. So she ran quickly afterwards. At least the pace, which her body allowed.

"Hey, isn't that your trainer?" Her grandson roared into the alley. She just managed to push him behind a dustbin so they couldn't be noticed. True, she knew now that Teddy was running around there. But why did he crept around here in disguise? In the fitness center he always wore a rather out-of-the-ordinary sports pants and a tank top. Now she saw him in dark clothes, as if no one should recognize him on his way. She thought it was suspicious and because she finally wanted to find a flaw on the perfect rabbit, she went further behind him. Of course she doesn't get rid of the other sloth so quickly, but she doesn't have time for long speeches.

She just managed to see how Teddy went into a back door. She quickly crept up, but warned her grandson that he would get a punch with the cane if they get noticed because of him. He swallowed with a glance at the silent assistant, before he nodded and then squeezed himself against the wall of the house like a fool. Probably Sid thought he looked like a ninja. She just thought it was stupid, but as long as he doesn't make a sound, she couldn't care.

Through a window she watched the animals inside. Apparently the rabbit bought drugs or something like that. The trader, who was a colorful lama, looked kind of crazy. Perhaps the fitness trainer bought fur color here. She knew from the start that this blue-green or dark turquoise couldn't be natural. But then she saw a box of small pink bottles. So more of a drug.

Perhaps it was only a new energy drink for the sports center. That would be the simplest solution if the rabbit wouldn't buy the stuff secretly, because she saw that he paid for the smuggling goods.

Plonk and it sounded like teeth that hit a window glass. Of course her grandson had to make up silly ideas again. She quickly pulled him aside, than the animals behind the window certainly heard that.

"These children. I'll get you some day!" The lama roared out. Fortunately this opened the door not all the way, otherwise it would have noticed that two animals stood behind it.

"Idiot!" She whispered to Sid, but doesn't hit him with the cane. But just because that he doesn't begin to wail like a siren. It wasn't long before the rabbit came out of the door again. Of course, with the box full of small bottles. Because it started to rain, the guy wanted to hurry. He stumbled, but the crate wasn't falling to the ground, than he could still catch himself on a house wall. What he doesn't know, was that a glass bottle fell down. Because of the weather and the nervousness of the guy, he probably doesn't notice it.

So something illegal is going on here, she thought, picking up the undamaged glass thing from the ground. She let the rabbit run off. For now. This pink liquid was just much more interesting to her.

"Granny! You don't really want to go in there?" Sidney shouted after her, but then she already opened the door.

"What is going on here?" The colorful lama also stood fast next to them

"Excuse me. She is just an old senile lady who has lost her way." Her grandson got a punch with the stick to his knee for that.

"Let me talk here! Out with it, Bahama Lama. What's the matter with this stuff?" And she fleetingly showed the found bottle.

"Where did you get that?" And quickly he wanted to grab the glass, but the older sloth was faster.

"Sid, catch it!" This indeed did this, but not without tipping over any objects.

"My tea! It's from expensive herbs and just got the perfect minute." Again the lama reached for the bottle, but it was already in the air again. Because the younger sloth doesn't looked at his feet again, it slammed against a shelf and bowls rattled down loudly. For a few seconds it sounded like someone was playing drums that had never heard of this instrument before.

"My sound bowls!" With this the owner threw himself down before his fallen things.

"Do you even know how long it took me to position them so perfect in harmony?"

"None of the things are broken, but I think he already had a crack in his bowl up there before." Sid said to his grandmother behind the upheld paw. Of course, he spoke in normal volume and was also heard by the lama. The older sloth laughed at it, pointing with the stick at other curiosities in the room.

"Either you tell me a bit about the stuff here or my Sidney shows you how good he can dance." Her opposite seemed to be still superior.

"But you said that I should never do anything like that again near you." Then the lama was afraid of his remaining things and it began to babble like a waterfall.

"That was really crazy." Sid explained when they finally found themselves on the normal road again. It was true that she doesn't really believed the whole thing from the colorful animal, because it sounded really unbelievable. But this guy had no reason to lie, and he swore by his bowls that he was telling the truth. She doesn't know about such things, but she wouldn't want to drive the lama into despair.

And so they decided to go. Well, she explained that to her grandson. As soon as he had brought her home an goes away, she would do further experiments with the pink stuff herself.

"Have a nice evening." So she had finally arrived at her door and Sidney said good-bye to her. Hopefully he wouldn't come back tomorrow, because she would go back to the fitness center. Normally she never went two days in a row, but because of this strange story, she could really make an exception. Besides, there was certainly some information about it that she could squeeze out of the rabbit.

But it doesn't matter where she hid the bottle, there was no peace for her to sleep and the next morning wouldn't come easily. The TV couldn't distract her as long as she needs it. Sighing, she sat with this bottle at her kitchen table. At least until she saw the dried-up plant that Sid had given her like this. She immediately came up with an idea. She hurriedly took the probably already dead thing out of the windowsill and put it on the kitchen table. She opened the small bottle and smelled it. Nothing rose in her nose. Or probably she was too old to perceive the subtle smell. Still, she cautiously dripped a little of the stuff on the plant. Nothing happened.

"I knew it. I'll send Sid back to the store tomorrow." The sloth looked briefly at the bottle. Then she shrugged and poured the liquid into her throat.

"It smells like nothing and tastes like nothing. What is this, colored water? This was really a stupid waste of time today." And with that she went to bed, because she needed strength when she wants to beat up animals with her stick because of this thing tomorrow.

Luckily the next day doesn't take long. Strangely, on her watch it was almost twelve when she staggered through the corridor. The last time she slept this long was about thirty years ago. She also dreamed strange stuff. And she could remember it for the first time after an eternity. Normally someone at her age shouldn't sleep so long, as every walk to bed could be the last. In addition, she also could sleep once without having to get up because of something her body commanded.

Would she die today? Because she once heard that one feels just great before it. Or she was already dead, because everything felt so easy and only in the bathroom she noticed that she forgot her beloved stick on the bed. She never did this before, because she needed that to beat out shameful personalities. She yawned and threw a little cold water in her face before she looked into the mirror.

"Ahhhhh!" She shrank back frightened, than she saw her image, but not the old Gladys. More healthy fur, fine skin and the feminine curves were still in the old place. She turned into her younger and very attractive self. But how could that be possible? She probably dreamed the whole thing.

In the kitchen, she knew that it had to be real, because the flower was no longer dried out, but even now blossomed in the most beautiful color. In this way the gift was nice to look at. But then her face was reflected in a cooking lid.

"I'm not such a bad sight either." A grin crept on her mouth and she knew exactly what she would do today. But first she had to slip into other things. Only with this young body, nothing would fit so well. So she grabbed the scissors, since sewing could be better now, because her eyes saw everything more clearly.

"So and if you always hold on here, then.." The rabbit, who just showed someone how to deal with a certain sports equipment, stopped his sentence as a different animal approached him. Or much more wanted to pass him.

"In your place, I wouldn't stare so openly, afterwards the bunny face would stay like this." Gladys used a paw to close his mouth again. With the other she held the device up so that the heavy weight doesn't fall on the poor guy under it. This also quickly rose and went away, when he realized that his couch wasn't paying attention to him anymore. She doesn't care, because she just wanted to tease the rabbit. He forgot all about his job here, because he was still looking at her silently. Of course, it made her grin triumphantly, but she wouldn't show to much to the long ear.

"Hey beauty, did you want to use this thing here?" Asked another man, because on the way to the sports center, she already found some cute fans. Of course she used them only to flirt a little and to show others that she could have anyone if she wanted.

"Probably I should start with something simple." She explained, leaving the rabbit without giving him another look. At last she was young again and was allowed to have a bit of fun, even if she still thought a bit she was dreaming. But as long as this was present, she could do what she wanted.

Old was yesterday, today is to be young on the daily plan.

 **If someone has ideas with his favorite character/s, write it in the comments and I see what I can do. It may take a while, but somehow it is fun to write such short stories.**


End file.
